


The Calm After the Storm

by BBTwo



Series: Your Worry is My Worry, and My Worry is Your Worry || Saimota Week 2020 [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Boys Kissing, French Kissing, Kissing, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Out, Saimota Week, Saimota Week 2020, Tongues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24301669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BBTwo/pseuds/BBTwo
Summary: Shuichi wakes up intertwined with Kaito.Shuichi should not be thinking of another boy like this.But he should bring up last night... right?SAIMOTA WEEK 2020DAY 3: Pressure/Sidekick
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Series: Your Worry is My Worry, and My Worry is Your Worry || Saimota Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752364
Comments: 1
Kudos: 78





	The Calm After the Storm

There was no other way to put it, Shuichi woke up intertwined in Kaito and drowning in blankets. The two of them had almost no space between them, Shuichi could feel his breath on Kaito’s face. Peaceful Kaito was a new sight for Shuichi to take in. His hair was disheveled, and his mouth slightly open with some drool. The heat seemed to be rising, was it hot or just him? Probably just him. Fight or flight ran through Shuichi’s head. If it were anybody else, Shuichi would bolt through the door. But Shuichi stayed. The pressure was building up every second Kaito wasn’t awake.

He suppressed the feeling and went back into Kaito’s embrace. It felt warm and safe. He wrapped his arms around the luminary and squeezed. Last night replayed in his mind, it must’ve taken a lot for him to be vulnerable to Shuichi. He also remembered the way Kaito’s lips felt on his. Unexpectedly soft and warm. If anybody else could see Shuichi, they could see the blush all over his face. But that was just a one-time thing, right? Adrenaline was high, anybody would’ve reacted that way, right?! Shuichi couldn't possibly think of another boy like the way he thought of Kaito. Here he was though, in Kaito’s arms thinking about him. The pressure built up inside of him. Was it silly to think that he wanted that again? Maybe it was… besides, he was just Kaito’s sidekick. Not anything special.

 _Yawnnnnnn._ A hand was on Shuichi’s face, Kaito was stretching both of his arms to wake himself up. He batted his eyes open, only for them to be wide open as he took a step back from Shuichi.

“Gah! I forgot you were here,” Kaito said. “Good morning,”

“Ah, um… good morning!” Shuichi replied. The pressure doubled since Kaito started talking.

“Hey, it’s first thing in the morning and you’re already stuttering? What’s wrong,”

“Not a lot… I’m just thinking about last night,” 

“Was it about me? I’m sorry, I just get so scared when thunderstorms happen. It’s so irrational but-”

“No, Kaito! It’s not about that. In fact, I’m glad you trust me enough to let yourself be that way around me,” he said with a smile. A tint of pink could be seen on Kaito’s cheeks. “It’s just about the uh.. Y’know.” 

“Don’t beat around the bush,” Kaito said. The heat, the pressure, it was rising rising RISING-

“The kissing!” he said a bit too loudly. It released… well partially. The pink on Kaito’s face grew.

“Oh, yeah… that. Forgot that happened,” he said sheepishly.

“Kaito, I’m your sidekick, right?”

“Huh? Yeah! You’ll always be my sidekick,”

“Could we… ever be more?” he asked, gripping a blanket next to him and looked away from Kaito. ‘Did I really just say that?’ he thought to himself. His mind was in a state of panic, the pressure was at its limit but would also be released any second now. Kaito reached towards Shuichi. Gently, he put his hand under the flustered boy's chin and used his thumb to get Shuichi to look at him.

“Shuichi… you’re my sidekick. You are irreplaceable to me. I think last night shows more than ever that I need you with me just as much as you need me with you. I have never felt this way about another person before and… well, I’m never letting that go! I’m never letting you go! You got that?!” Kaito said as he got more and more enthusiastic as he spoke. The pressure was gone in an instant, and he sat there speechless. “I… I think I love you,” Kaito stammered. Shuichi could feel his jaw drop and eyes widen. He felt like he was melting on Kaito’s hand.

“I-I-I-I-I… I think I l-l-l-l-love you too…” Shuichi barely got out. Kaito's grin seemed to overtake his whole face. Heart-pounding, he leaned over to Kaito and gave him a kiss on the lips. It was more calculated and tender than last night. Kaito immediately kissed back. He tilted his head to the right and moved his hand to Shuichi’s cheek. The detective moved in closer and put his arms back around Kaito. They broke apart to catch their breaths. Kaito let himself fall, causing Shuichi to be straddled on top of him. 

A hand tugged at the detective's collar, letting him go face to face. Shuichi leaned into Kaito and started to kiss him again. He felt his tongue fall into Kaito’s mouth. ‘Oh my god! This is way too soon for tongue’ was Shuichi’s only thought in an otherwise euphoric experience. Kaito put his hand on Shuichi’s upper back, which seemed to be telling him not to stop. He felt Kaito’s lip wrap around his tongue and he started to… suck on it? Shuichi didn’t want to question it but it sure seemed weird. But then, it felt good… like really good. A tiny moan escaped him. 

Kaito let go to catch his breath and grinned wildly at Shuichi. He awkwardly smiled back. Kaitos arms reached out for Shuichi’s shoulders and in an instant, Kaito was now towering over him. Blush profusely took over Shuichi’s face, and he found it hard to stay calm. The luminary straddled himself around and let out a noise as he smirked. Shuichi mustered up the courage to reach out for Kaito and drag him down to him. He started off by paying back the favor, it felt as good to give it, if not a bit better, than receiving it. Shuichi wrapped his legs around Kaito’s waist and tried to pull him in as close as possible. He felt something that felt like a roll of quarters, but he chose to ignore it, all he could think about was kissing Kaito. He stopped sucking and chose to go back to kissing him regularly. As he was about to tilt his head and get more into it, Kaito pulled away.

With a sly grin on his face, he put his arms under Shuichi and dragged both of them to the bed frame. He propped Shuichi up against it and put his hands next to Shuichi’s face on the bed frame. Shuichi became more flustered than he was before and looked away but tightened the hold of his legs around Kaito.

“I like when you’re flustered,” he cockily grinned. 

“S-Shut up…!” he replied back. Kaito laughed about it and put his arms around Shuichi's neck. He lazily planted kisses on Shuichi’s face and neck. “Shuichi?”

“Yeah?”

“Why didn’t we do this sooner!” he said. The two couldn't get enough of each other and kept making out and cuddling with each other, They didn’t leave the bed until it was almost noon. Shuichi never thought this day would come, a day where somebody like Kaito could ever like somebody like him back. But now he knows, he is Kaito’s irreplaceable sidekick… and boyfriend!


End file.
